Inevitável
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Ele me viu crescer. Ele me ensinou a crescer. Ele me viu tornar-me mulher. Eu? Inevitávelmente me apaixonei por ele.


_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

**

* * *

**

_Essa fic é a "fic presente" que a querida __**Analu-san**__ ganhou no desafio proposto em "__**Aishiterumo**__" por ter chegado ao **"review número 50**__**!"**. Ela me pediu uma fic com o nosso querido sensei-sexy, ou seja, Hatake Kakashi._

_Espero que goste my dear! ^^_

_Minha primeira fic Kakashi e Sakura..._

**

* * *

**

_Uma boa leitura à todos!_

**

* * *

**

**Inevitável**

_Os olhos âmbares fitavam a janela com o mesmo brilho melancólico de sempre: o de um ser em transição, nem menina e nem mulher. Essa era Kin, a luz pálida em frente à janela. Sem planos, sem sonhos e também sem ambições desde que seu frágil coração havia sido mortalmente ferido. Feridas de amor, um primeiro amor e ainda por cima não correspondido haviam feito com que Kin mergulhasse em um oceano de angustia e solidão. Sua terna beleza que mal havia florescido havia se tornado seca e sem viço, pelo menos aos seus olhos quando se fitava no espelho, sem dúvidas, o seu pior algoz._

_Até então havia respirado por ele, caminhado por ele, vivido por ele, mas... Será mesmo que ele merecia? _

_Um arroubo de fúria a acometeu ao chegar a essa conclusão._

_Era a hora de enxugar suas lágrimas!_

_Foi então que ela o conheceu..._

_Ichiho Kuroyama._

**... **

_Era primavera, as cerejeiras exalavam seu perfume e foi também quando Kin decidiu retomar sua vida. Sentia-se tola e estúpida por durante meses ter interrompido sua vida daquela forma. E ainda se zangava quando era tachada de imatura e infantil? _

_O cheiro doce das cerejeiras fora deixado pra trás quando por fim adentrou a porta que daria rumo a sua nova vida. Retornar ao seu curso de Letras, trancado há alguns meses, era o primeiro passo a ser dado e Kin deu esse passo. Nada melhor do que ocupar a mente com os estudos quando não se quer pensar em outra coisa. Pelo menos é o que todos diziam, mente vazia... O ditado era clichê, mas talvez tivesse mesmo algum fundamento, além do que, que escolha tinha?_

_Recomeçar nunca é fácil._

_Havia muito movimento, rostos conhecidos e muitos desconhecidos, um vaivém comum até que Kin encontrou sua sala. Depois de uma batida discreta constatou que ela estava vazia e a adentrou. Sentia que um discreto cheiro de cedro impregnava o ambiente. Aquele cheiro era bom, constatou a garota se aproximando da mesa do seu futuro e ausente professor – toda cheia de papéis e anotações. Provavelmente naquele semestre, conheceria um novo docente para recuperar suas aulas perdidas._

_Sua curiosidade, como sempre aguçada, se fez presente e Kin pousou os olhos sobre as anotações em cima da mesa. Rascunhos, lista de matérias para as próximas aulas, nada de tão extraordinário que lhe chamasse tanto a atenção. O que de fato lhe atraía era a letra bem feita daquele que havia deixado sua caligrafia naqueles pedaços de papéis abandonados. Sem saber por que seus dedos finos e pálidos acariciaram o contorno bem feito das letras rabiscadas. _

_Aquilo parecia ser um gesto indecoroso de sua parte. _

_Era como se invadisse a intimidade do autor daqueles rabiscos e o acariciasse em segredo._

_**-Ohayou!**_

_Seu corpo se enregelou e Kin instintivamente amassou o pedaço de papel entre os dedos. Rasgou-o inevitavelmente e seu coração disparou diante do som repentino e másculo daquela voz. Era grave, comedido e também gentil. _

_Ouviu os passos leves do portador do cordial bom dia como se fossem os de um gato se aproximarem de si, mas não ousou se voltar na sua direção. Nesse mesmo instante, sentiu que o cheiro de cedro tornou-se mais forte, intenso, assim como uma onda de calor pareceu envolvê-la, abrasando-lhe as faces pálidas. _

_Era um cheiro másculo, excitante, e conferido apenas ao sexo oposto. Não era apenas perfume, era um cheiro particularmente bom e que lhe agradava._

_O cheiro de um estranho lhe agradava? Excitava? Talvez estivesse mesmo carente em demasia... _

_Seu coração voltou a disparar dentro do peito e um gostoso e insano arrepio percorreu sua espinha. A mão grande do homem cobriu a sua e gentilmente a fez se voltar para trás. Realmente jamais o havia visto antes, mas seus olhos escuros tinham um brilho profundamente encantador e hipnotizante. Eles pareciam incitar aqueles que o observavam a mergulhar bem no fundo deles._

_-Desculpe, se a assustei, Senhorita...?_

_-Kin._

_Ela ajeitou timidamente os longos cabelos castanhos, pondo-os atrás da orelha e ele apenas sustentou seu olhar firme e intenso como se buscasse algo perdido no âmago machucado da garota._

_Era como se ele soubesse... _

_Se ele se importasse..._

_-Kin..._

_-Sensei…?_

_-Hai._

**

* * *

**

_-Mas que... baboseira é essa?_

Afoitas suas mãos reviraram o livro buscando algum trecho perdido no meio dele. Quase o rasgou na tentativa brusca e se conteve. Com um pouco mais de calma, encontrou outro trecho no meio do livro e pôs-se a ler as primeiras linhas do cabeçalho.

_-Mas que..._

Mais uma vez se conteve.

Seus incomuns cabelos róseos pareciam se fundir ao colorido em suas bochechas.

Definitivamente, não havia escolhido um _"bom" _trecho para ler...

**

* * *

**

_-kin..._

_-Hai..._

_-Se abra pra mim..._

_- Ichiho..._

_Kin gemeu, mas não impediu que as mãos másculas circundassem o seu corpo e o trouxessem para si. Ichiho a apertou contra o seu corpo enquanto devorava-lhe os lábios pequenos. Puxou-a para cima da mesa no centro da sala e a comprimiu sob o seu corpo pesado e ofegante. _

_Outro gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem ao sentir o quão excitado ele estava..._

**...**

_Suas pernas circundavam os quadris dele enquanto seu corpo se acostumava com o calor e o encaixe perfeito que formavam. Homem e mulher, perfeitos um para o outro. Transpirando paixão e desejo, banhando-se em luxúria e bebendo a libido da boca um do outro, através dos poros, do tato. _

_Aos poucos, Kin cedia àquela maravilhosa loucura. _

_A chama do desejo a inundava a cada toque e beijo, sob a língua quente a brincar com sua língua. Ora a provar de sua tez, ora de seus seios túrgidos arrancando longos e guturais gemidos..._

**...**

_Seus corpos nus se enroscavam, mas ela ainda hesitava mesmo que embriagada em êxtase._

_-Eu quero que seja minha Kin..._

_Ichiho sussurrou contra seu pescoço e então deslizou a mão firme e forte pelo ventre liso até alcançar as coxas da jovem, o vale entre elas. Mais uma vez resistência... Era a inexperiência e o medo do desconhecido que a faziam hesitar, não a falta de desejo. A sentia queimar, fremir de excitação. _

_-Seja minha Kin..._

_-Ichiho..._

_Ichiho apertou-lhe a parte interna das coxas e forçou-a sensualmente a ceder ao seu desejo. Seu toque sensual e ardente era suficientemente forte para destruir qualquer barreira ainda em pé. Aproximou a boca do ouvido da jovem e beijou-a no ponto estratégico atrás da orelha. Kin sentiu sua língua quente brincar com o lóbulo de sua orelha arrancando deliciosos arrepios. _

_Ichiho aprovou o curvar deleitoso do corpo da garota e sussurrou propositalmente rouco e sensual em seu ouvido, boa parte graças ao nublar do desejo que o dominava por inteiro._

_-Abra as suas pernas pra mim..._

_**-Sakura?**_

**

* * *

**

_Ops!_

É aqui que minha história – _minha estranha, incompreensível e constrangedora história_ – de fato começa...

Os cabelos em minha nuca se eriçaram, meu coração saltou como se fosse sair pela boca e então parou, assim como temporariamente minha respiração. Minha face queimava tamanho constrangimento, isso só de imaginar o que, ou melhor, _quem_ eu encontraria se me voltasse para trás.

_Havia sido pega com a prova do crime nas mãos! _

O meu gesto à seguir foi um tanto quanto simplório, estúpido, impensado e acima de tudo, previsível, previsível demais na verdade. _Idiota. _Mas o que eu poderia fazer em dada situação?

Fingir que não aconteceu é claro, ou pelo menos tentar. Mas é claro que tentar _esconder a prova do crime_ era a primeira ação de alguém suspeito...

Fechei o mais rápido que pude aquele maldito livro e o enfiei sob o jaleco branco que trazia nos braços. Havia dezenas daqueles malditos livros naquela estante, de cima à baixo, seria impossível que logo de cara ele desse pela falta de apenas um, ou pelo menos eu esperava por isso. Sob a visão de um ninja que sabia como se ocultar e descobrir coisas e pessoas ocultas melhor do que ninguém é claro que isso seria um tanto quanto improvável, impossível, mas quem sabe o bom senso e cavalheirismo, que eu esperava que ele tivesse, o fizessem pelo menos fingir que não havia percebido.

_Eu era a sua aluna favorita no fim das contas não? _

Ele não iria me constranger a ponto de me chamar de _"ladra pervertida"_ por me flagrar _aparentemente_ roubando seus livros fajutos de conteúdo pornográfico. Seria vergonhoso de mais... _Pra mim._ Seria divertido pra ele, por isso o meu temor. Hatake Kakashi simplesmente amava constranger as pessoas se possível fosse. Às vezes me perguntava se isso lhe dava mais prazer do que aqueles malditos livros, mas aí eu o via com o nariz enfiado num deles e rindo sozinho a andar pelas ruas ignorando tudo mais a sua volta e me certificava de que Kakashi era mesmo viciado naqueles malditos livros idiotas. Talvez os tratassem como _crias_ suas, que mereciam atenção, amor, carinho e quem sabe mais o que ele devotasse àquele monte de besteira encadernado.

Mas o caso era que essa poderia ser uma ação esperada se viesse de Naruto – _claro que se o mesmo apreciasse leitura, mesmo que obscena –, _mas não de mim. Aliás, fazia apenas um ano que eu podia de fato saber do conteúdo impróprio daquelas páginas, que até então, nunca haviam me interessado, pelo menos não até aquela manhã.

_Maldita hora que decidira ir até a casa dele..._ E maldita hora que decidira abrir um daqueles malditos livros fajutos!

-Sakura?

Era a voz dele de novo, calma, impassível, mas com um toque de impaciência e curiosidade contidos, o que era mais do que esperado. O que sua ex-aluna fazia àquela hora da manhã em sua casa e... _Fuçando em suas coisas?_

Havia chegado a hora de encenar o meu melhor sorriso não? Eu jamais admitiria que havia lido aquela obscenidade e esperava que ele jamais tocasse no assunto também, caso contrário aí sim não conseguiria mesmo lhe dizer o que tinha pra dizer aquela manhã.

-Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei!

Meu sorriso era tão iluminado quando me voltei na sua direção, que acho que se ele não estivesse com os olhos cerrados de sono eu o teria cegado. Havia pegado uns trejeitos estranhos de Lee desde que ele havia parado – _pelo menos um pouco_ – de me idolatrar e nos tornado bons amigos. Gai-sensei provavelmente me diria que eu possuía o típico sorriso da_ "força e brilho da juventude"_ e muito mais límpido do que o de seu pupilo favorito. O que, obviamente, deixaria Lee deprimido a ponto de dar quinhentas voltas plantando bananeira em Konoha para compensar sua falta.

Kakashi por sua vez, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e se recostou preguiçosamente contra o batente no corredor, os braços cruzados contra o peito. Sua cara, provavelmente amassada sob a máscara, assim como seus olhos preguiçosos me sinalizavam que ele havia acabado de acordar, ou melhor, de ser acordado por mim. Mas seus olhos eram sempre preguiçosos e indolentes, então isso não servia como prova concreta de que eu o havia acordado as seis da manhã e ainda por cima por estar _"furtando"_ livros de sua estante.

_E poxa vida! Será que ele não tira essa maldita máscara nem pra dormir é?_

Estava começando a crer que Naruto tinha razão... Talvez Kakashi tivesse mesmo complexo com algo muito sério, relacionado à sua aparência... Um lábio leporino? Cicatrizes horrendas como as de Ibiki-sensei? Espinhas? Essa era uma hipótese pouco provável já que era eu quem acabava de sair da adolescência, mas que tal... _Dentes mal cuidados?_

_Eca!_ Somente Naruto pra pensar em tanta coisa nojenta e repulsiva, mas nem todos pensavam a mesma coisa quando se travava do que Kakashi escondia por detrás daquela maldita máscara.

Segundo Ino, aquela máscara podia esconder tudo, _menos_ um homem de aparência repulsiva. Nesse ponto concordava com a amiga, convivera tempo suficiente com ele para poder observar de perto seus contornos perfeitamente alinhados e no lugar sob o fino tecido da máscara. Qualquer imperfeição maior que uma espinha poderia transparecer sob uma observação minuciosa e curiosa anos à fio, mas...

Ino achava Kakashi-sensei sexy.

Ouvira isso, uma ou duas vezes, mas não dera muito crédito aos devaneios da loira por três motivos:

**-****Primeiro****:** _Ino achava que qualquer um que usasse calças fosse atraente, bastava apenas ter um... Enfim, ser o oposto dela, loira e peituda._

**-****Segundo****: **_Ino só falava e pensava besteira e se eu fosse dar crédito a todas as besteiras que aquela porca pervertida diz..._

**-****Terceiro****:**_ Ele é Kakashi-sensei! _

Ele é o homem que me viu crescer, como eu olharia pra ele de outra forma a não ser como meu professor?No entanto o que dava crédito às sandices de Ino eram os comentários que vez ou outra acabávamos ouvindo e que em minha fase: _"Eu te amo Sasuke-kun e pode me pisar e chutar que me dá prazer tanto quanto um beijo"_ não me deixavam assimilar com clareza.

Kakashi tinha suas _"fãs"_ isso era inegável, a garota do ramén era uma delas. Desde os meus doze anos Naruto, Sasuke e eu tentávamos descobrir como era o rosto de Kakashi-sensei de várias formas e todas elas acabaram sendo em vão. Nenhum plano mirabolante serviu, nem mesmo os traçados pelo gênio Uchiha. E justamente ela, a garota do ramén, havia visto e havia gostado... _Muito_, do que viu. Eu me lembro disso até hoje e quando nos encontramos no Ichiraku ela olha pra ele como o Naruto olha pra uma porção extra de ramén...

Ino acha que eles têm um caso.

-Sakura? –ele voltou a indagar e me instigou com um esgar de sobrancelhas para que continuasse. Eu obviamente tinha um motivo_ nobre_ para acordá-lo aquela hora da manhã, ou pelo menos ele esperava por isso.

-É, bem...; eu o fitei dos pés a cabeça e então franzi o cenho em contragosto. –Será que você só tem três pares de roupa no armário Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi voltou a arquear a sobrancelha, mas dessa vez com ar de surpresa. Talvez ele estivesse se perguntando se eu havia vindo ali àquela hora só pra criticar suas roupas.

Trajes ninjas de konoha, um terno preto pra fatalidade de um quase sempre cotidiano enterro – pelo menos em tempos de guerra – e aquele pijama preto que usava naquele momento. Bem, mas não se tratava de exatamente um pijama o que ele vestia aquela manhã e sim de uma regata preta e uma calça de moletom também preta. Preto, preto, _preto!_ Parecia que ele vivia de luto, ou tinha mesmo aversão a qualquer outra cor além do verde obrigatório nos coletes ninjas de Konoha.

Ele estava descalço, cabelo despenteado e...

_Seus bíceps e tríceps pareciam feitos de ferro e talhados a mão..._

_Maldita Ino porca!_

_Era tudo culpa sua..._

Ou então, daquele maldito livro obsceno...

Meus olhos haviam rumado inevitavelmente até os braços despidos dele, não só porque de fato eram bonitos, mas também por conta da tatuagem em forma de rodamoinho em seu ombro esquerdo, lembranças de sua época como membro do esquadrão AMBU. Engraçado, nunca havia prestado atenção nem numa coisa e nem em outra até aquela manhã. Engraçado? Bem, na verdade aquilo era bem estranho, isso sim.

-Sakura, como foi que entrou aqui? Pela janela não foi e a porta também não foi arrombada.

-Você deixa uma chave reserva dentro do vaso de samambaias na sua porta...

Sorri me divertindo com a expressão surpresa ou porque não dizer quase chocada dele, como se isso fosse algo impossível de se fazer.

Da mesma forma como havia diferentes formas de entrar naquele apartamento usando de meus conhecimentos como ninja, ou então força havia também formas simplistas de resolver o simples empecilho de uma porta fechada. O caso era que não se usam técnicas ninjas pra invadir a casa de um amigo e tão pouco se arromba uma porta em tal situação, sendo então, encontrar a chave reserva depois chamar três vezes sem ouvir resposta havia sido a forma mais fácil de resolver tal problema, já que a sorte e o acaso estavam do meu lado nessa ocasião.

-Previsível demais Kakashi-sensei... Pode acabar sendo assaltado qualquer dia desses; trocei com a cara dele que por sua vez continuou a me fitar inexpressivamente, sem que houvesse como eu identificar seus reais pensamentos e sentimentos.

_Como se um ninja como ele não fosse perceber a presença estranha de alguém em sua casa..._ Bom, ele demorou um pouco pra perceber a minha, mas eu não era uma estranha pra ele e também lhe daria um desconto pela sua cara de sono. Kakashi estava um trapo aquela manhã, como quando usava demais o sharingan e acaba internado durante várias semanas no hospital.

-Está indo para o hospital? –ele indagou fitando o meu jaleco, ignorando o meu tom zombeteiro. Droga! A prova do meu crime estava lá.

-Sim, tenho plantão hoje, mas...

-Você certamente não veio até aqui à uma hora dessas só pra me dizer bom dia não é?

Kakashi se desencostou da parede e deu alguns passos em minha direção. Seu cabelo bagunçado e livre da bandana tinham um ar despojado, quase que desleixado. Era claro que ele mal se dera ao trabalho de se pentear para me ver, mas o que em outra pessoa poderia ser desagradável nele era charmoso. Combinava como uma luva junto a sua expressão preguiçosa de sempre.

-Algum problema? Tsunade-sama lhe enviou até aqui? –ele insistiu.

-Não, não; gesticulei com ambas as mãos de forma displicente. Era hora de ser rápida nas explicações infundadas e partir para a parte mais difícil depois do inicial constrangimento por conta do maldito livro que ainda ecoava com os gemidos dos protagonistas em minha cabeça.

_Droga!_ Como é que Kakashi conseguia ler aquelas obscenidades e depois fitar alguém nos olhos com tanta naturalidade? Estava sendo difícil olhar pra ele e não me lembrar do que havia lido ainda há pouco. O estranho é que nem mesmo com Sasuke, quando ainda era apaixonada por ele, tive pensamentos como aqueles que estava tendo agora. Me imaginar em... estar em...

Bom, mas naquela época eu tinha doze anos, ainda acreditava em príncipes encantados e tinha minhas fantasias é claro, mas de criança, agora... Agora eu já era uma mulher e as coisas mudavam um pouco.

Agora Kakashi me parecia verdadeiramente um homem? Digo, ele me era mais que apenas meu professor? Bem, se levasse em conta o pedido que vim lhe fazer, sim. Aliás, no momento ele era o _único_ homem em minha vida...

_-Preciso de você;_ aquilo havia soado estranho e percebi isso pelo olhar curioso que ele me lançou. –Preciso que me acompanhe a um lugar, claro que se possível; completei rapidamente e sem graça.

-Lugar? –Kakashi definitivamente parecia prover de poucas palavras logo pela manhã, como se seu cérebro trabalhasse de forma mais lenta.

-Sim, eu me formo na Pós-graduação da Academia Médica de Konoha formalmente esse fim de semana, e gostaria que...

Ele não me deu tempo para terminar de responder. Aproximou-se de mim e levou sua mão grande até minha cabeça para então bagunçar meus cabelos, gesto típico de quando ainda éramos aluna e professor. Eu detestava aquilo... _Droga!_ Eu era uma mulher, uma ninja médica recém formada e que iria me graduar e ele me tratava da mesma forma de quando eu tinha doze anos?

-Parabéns Sakura-chan! Não é à toa que eu sempre disse que você era a minha preferida!

Só então eu percebi o meio sorriso que se moldava sob a máscara dele, o qual sabia ser de orgulho de um dia ter sido meu sensei, mas sem saber porque senti algo estranho também. Corei e senti borboletas revoarem em meu estomago diante daquela aproximação. Jamais havia sentido isso antes, não com Kakashi-sensei.

Mais uma vez a culpa era daquele maldito livro...

-Você diz isso pra todos os seus alunos, até pro Naruto você já disse isso como _"técnica de aprendizado e motivação"!_ –tentei contornar a situação e ignorar aquela sensação estranha que sentia.

-É verdade, mas ainda sim você é mais bonitinha que os outros, por isso gosto mais de você...

Aquele sorriso, um sorriso que eu nunca pude ver de verdade, mas que sempre estava lá refletido em seus olhos indolentes. Lá estava ele de novo. E se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava era do sorriso de Kakashi-sensei. O fato de não poder vê-lo parecia ser um atrativo a mais. Quando ainda era apenas uma genin tinha vontade de saltar de alegria toda vez que ele sorria pra mim. Isso queria dizer que ele aprovava alguma atitude minha ou me parabenizava por um novo feito. Via seus lábios se contorcerem sob a máscara e seus olhos preguiçosos se tornarem pequeninos e pensava: _Ele devia sorrir mais vezes, isso faz com que ele pareça dez anos mais jovem... _

-Não há dúvidas de que você realmente será a sucessora de Tsunade-sama algum dia; ele completou e aquele sorriso ainda estava lá, assim como sua mão em minha cabeça.

-Arigatou; eu lhe agradeci sincera e corei, pois sua mão que outrora bagunçava meu cabelo deslizou suavemente pela lateral de meu rosto. Ele levou uma pequena madeixa de meus cabelos até atrás da orelha e então finalmente se afastou. Não sei, mas acho que ele percebeu que minha face se misturava com o rosa em meus cabelos.

-E então? –ele indagou.

-E então o que? –eu lhe respondi com outra pergunta.

-O que você veio me pedir as seis da manhã e ainda não pediu?

-Ah, sim...; eu retomei a consciência do porque de fato ainda estava ali. Suspirei, busquei coragem e então despejei de uma vez só o que tinha pra dizer. –Queria que você fosse comigo até o baile de formatura!

Suas sobrancelhas voltaram a se curvar e Kakashi demorou alguns longos instantes, o que eu julguei serem horas para me responder. Será que ele iria me dar um fora? Digo... Ele iria recusar o meu pedido? Mas então ele por fim respondeu.

-Porque você não vai com o Naruto?

-Naruto vai jantar na casa da Hinata no sábado...

-Hum... Sasuke?

-Sasuke está em missão fora da vila.

-E quanto à...

Eu não deixei que ele completasse a frase.

-Com certeza não; eu o cortei porque sabia exatamente a onde ele queria chegar, só não entendia o porque ele me dava tantas opções como se fosse citar todos os homens disponíveis em Konoha que pudessem me acompanhar até que eu lhe disse: Sim, esse sim!

-Achei que você e Rock Lee tivessem se tornado bons amigos e...

-Sim, mas pedir pra que ele vá comigo até o baile de formatura pode parecer outra coisa entende? Um...

-Encontro? –ele me completou e eu voltei a corar. Se podia parecer um encontro com Rock Lee o chamar para o baile o que podia parecer chamar meu professor? –Entendo, mas e quanto à...

-Não tenho mais opções, Kakashi-sensei; eu o cortei novamente.

-Entendo, então eu sou a sua ultima opção? –ele indagou e eu me senti miseravelmente baixa por isso. Eu o havia feito entender isso, ou ele estava brincando comigo para que eu parecesse idiota por pensar tê-lo magoado?

_-Não!_ –eu gesticulei desesperada. –Eu só quis dizer que...

-Que horas eu te pego em casa?

-O que disse? –eu estava confusa.

-Oras pra irmos ao baile; ele respondeu simplesmente e eu percebi que ele havia mesmo tentado me constranger ainda há pouco. Kakashi adora constranger as pessoas... Não podia me esquecer disso.

-Bem, o baile será às dez, mas... _Eu_ passo pra te pegar!

-Não deveria ser o contrário? –ele sorriu e então se sentou preguiçosamente no sofá.

-Não quando o seu par se trata da pessoa mais preguiçosa do planeta e que costuma se atrasar pelo menos duas horas em seus compromissos; eu franzi o cenho contrariada e ele sorriu. –Ainda me lembro de quando nos fazia esperar por horas e depois aparecia com a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo pra justificar seus atrasos.

-Oh, isso faz tanto tempo... Muito me admira que ainda se lembre disso, mas quase sempre era verdade quando um gato preto cruzava o meu caminho e...

_-Mentira!_ –eu o cortei irritada e ele voltou a sorrir. –Sem gatos pretos, velhinhas pedindo pra carregar sacolas e muito _menos_ donzelas em perigo, na verdade, nesse ultimo caso, acho que o perigo é você e...

Eu parei de falar e ele apenas me fitou em silencio. Acho que dessa vez eu ultrapassei o róseo e passei direto pro vermelho tamanho meu desconforto e constrangimento. Por que raios eu fui abrir a minha boca? Talvez porque eu tivesse me lembrado de um comentário indecoroso de Ino, que achava que Kakashi havia _"desvirginado"_ metade das mulheres de Konoha...

_Ino e sua mente pervertida... _Aquele maldito livro sugestivo e... Bem, agora eu olhava pra ele como se eu pudesse ser mais uma de suas presas.

-Às oito eu passo pra te pegar, certo? –eu ignorei meu comentário desnecessário e esperei que ele também.

-Você não disse que o baile era às dez?

-Sim, mas dessa forma eu tenho duas horas pra te apressar e fazer com que não cheguemos atrasados. Eu sou capaz de te socar se chegarmos atrasados ouviu bem? Eu sou a oradora da turma; expliquei.

-Realmente, você será a sucessora de Tsunade-sama; ele sorriu ao ver meus punhos cerrados e eu relaxei.

-Oito horas no sábado, combinado? –eu fiz questão de frisar.

-Combinado.

**

* * *

**

Lá estava eu, de volta àquele apartamento. Minhas sandálias de salto alto, me ajudaram a alcançar mais facilmente o vaso que servia de compartimento secreto para a chave reserva. Na verdade eu havia chegado dez minutos mais cedo, o que era estranho, se levasse em conta que normalmente quem sempre demora pra se arrumar são as mulheres. Me arrumei tão rápido aquele dia, que acho que ultrapassei um record. Tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, sequei os cabelos, fiz uma maquiagem suave e então me troquei.

Havia comprado aquele vestido no começo da semana e havia adorado, mas agora... Não sei, era como se me sentisse despida, vulnerável demais o usando.

Ele era verde claro e longo, e seu decote discreto – ou _será que era porque meus seios ainda se pareciam como quando eu tinha quinze anos?_ –, mas a fenda em suas costas era bem ousada comparada ao restante do vestido. Quando eu o mostrei pra Ino, ela me disse duas coisas: Que ele combinava com meus olhos e que aquela fenda nas costas era estratégica... _Eu provavelmente queria sentir o calor das mãos de Kakashi em minhas costas quando estivéssemos dançando..._

_"As mãos dele são grandes e... não vai dizer que você nunca ouviu dizer que o tamanho das mãos está ligado à..."._

_Eu quis matar aquela porca!_ E estava começando a achar que Ino realmente tinha fantasias secretas com meu ex-professor. Ino pareceu ter ficado desgostosa quando lhe disse que Kakashi-sensei iria comigo ao baile, como quando competíamos pela mínima atenção de Sasuke no colégio. Bom, mas no fim ela parecia orgulhosa de mim: _"Testuda safada, acho que finalmente decidiu que não vale a pena morrer virgem..."._

Ino havia se tornado mais pervertida que Naruto, isso era um fato. Dormia pensando em sexo e acordava pensando em sexo. A diferença era que Ino era de fato experiente no assunto e tido vários namorados, e que Naruto só chegara as vias de fato – se é que havia chegado – quando passou a namorar Hinata e esqueceu um pouco de espiar o banheiro feminino.

_Virgem! Virgem!_ _VIRGEM!_ Ino não cansava de me jogar isso na cara como se fosse algo degradante demais, vergonhoso ou então uma doença, um mal físico que eu devia curar o mais rápido possível. Eu claramente não me orgulhava disso, afinal, até mesmo Hinata não devia mais ser virgem depois de começar a namorar o garoto mais pervertido de Konoha, mas o caso era que eu não achava que devia me jogar nos braços do primeiro que visse só pra mudar essa situação. Eu podia não mais acreditar em príncipes depois da decepção que tive com Sasuke, mas ainda sim achava que a minha hora iria chegar, a hora certa e com a pessoa certa.

"_E o __coitado__ é o Kakashi?"._

Ino riu tanto da minha cara que quebrei a alça da xícara de chá em nossa ultima conversa. Agora ela insistia nisso, que eu queria aprender _mais_ do que ninjutsus com o meu ex-professor...

Por conta disso, eu evitei cruzar com Kakashi a semana toda. Não lhe dava mais que um sutil cumprimento quando nos cruzávamos pelas ruas. A minha sorte era que todas às vezes que isso acontecia, ele estava com o nariz enfiado naquele maldito livro. Sorte? Bem, eu ainda estava com um daqueles malditos livros e não sabia como iria devolver a ele sem que ele percebesse que eu o havia pegado.

Já estava na hora de dar um fim naquele maldito livro, na minha casa é que ele não podia ficar, já tinha tido muitas dores de cabeça por conta dele. Sexta feira Ino passou em casa e pro meu azar, eu estava no banho, quando sai ela estava na minha cama com as bochechas coradas e o maldito livro nas mãos. _Aquela porca e sua terrível mania de fuçar nas minhas coisas..._

Talvez ela esperasse encontrar um homem nu no meu armário qualquer dia desses.

Ela me fitou e então sorriu: _"Acho que quase tive um orgasmo agora..."._

O Icha Icha, claramente havia conquistado outra fã e Ino havia certamente criado mais fantasias sexuais a respeito de Kakashi-sensei.

Ino me disse que eu devia ler aquele livro inteiro, quando eu lhe expliquei como ele havia parado ali e que nunca mais o havia aberto. Eu me neguei. E ela me chamou de _virgem puritana... _

Agora olhando pra aquela porta e com a chave nas mãos a ponto de levá-la a fechadura, eu hesitava. Depois de ouvir tanta besteira da boca de Ino eu me sentia a _chapeuzinho vermelho_ batendo na porta do _lobo mau..._

Coloquei a chave na fechadura e girei. A porta se abriu, mas por dentro.

-Yo, Sakura-chan! –Kakashi me sorria na porta e como eu esperava não havia nem sequer começado a se arrumar.

_-Yo?_ –eu franzi o cenho e tão logo o empurrei pra dentro. –Vamos! Vamos! Temos pouco tempo e você...

-Só preciso trocar de roupa; ele me completou em sua defesa e então fechou a porta atrás de mim. –E...

-E não me venha com histórias de gatos pretos e...

-E eu só queria dizer que você está linda essa noite Sakura; ele me completou e eu fiquei sem ação. –Vou me trocar, espere aqui, sim?

-Hai.

Não sei, mas acho que o ar me faltou nos pulmões. Me sentei e esperei por ele na sala depois de vê-lo sumir no corredor. Já não tinha mais tanta pressa, tinha medo. Medo daquela sensação estranha que mais uma vez se apoderava de mim.

**

* * *

**

-Já te disse que você está linda essa noite?

-Hai.

-Hum, certo. Não vou me tornar repetitivo então...

Acho que ele estava brincando comigo quando me repetiu essa frase, mas aquela maldita máscara não me permitia ver com clareza se sim. Kakashi nunca havia me dito que eu era bonita, ou estava bonita, ou melhor, linda. _Bonitinha_ não contava... Isso era o mesmo que chamar um gato peludo ou uma criança roliça de bonitos e eu sabia que quando ele me dizia isso era de uma certa forma irônico. Ele bagunçava meu cabelo, me via fazer uma careta e então dizia que eu era bonitinha. Acho que o que ele gostava era de me ver irritada.

Quando chegamos ao salão, ele enlaçou meu braço no seu e mais uma vez eu me senti estranha como se meus pés tivessem perdido o contato com o chão. Ele me perguntou se eu estava bem e eu corei. Droga! Será que eu parecia que ia desmaiar ou coisa assim? Isso seria realmente muito ridículo, mas minhas pernas estavam bambas e minha garganta seca.

Tinha gente demais naquele salão e todos eles pareciam estar olhando pra nós dois. Aquilo era desconfortável.

-Acho que devem estar se perguntando se você veio com o seu pai...

-Como disse? –eu me voltei para fitá-lo e vi que ele observava as pessoas que nos olhavam.

-Por isso perguntei se você não preferia ter vindo com Naruto, ou com alguém mais jovem; Kakashi me fitou e eu abri a boca duas vezes sem dizer nada. Ele sorria, mas de uma forma estranha. –Eu...

-Eu não gostaria de ter vindo até aqui com ninguém mais, além de você; eu o completei. Não sei porque, mas a resposta me veio tão rápido que não pude contê-la ou expô-la de forma melhor, apenas disse o que realmente sentia naquele momento.

-Nem mesmo com Sasuke-kun? –ele sorriu divertido.

-Nem mesmo com ele; eu sorri de volta ao perceber que aquela aura estranha havia desaparecido da face dele.

-Sinto-me honrado então, afinal, Sasuke-kun ainda continua sendo o príncipe encantado de noventa e nove porcento das garotas de Konoha.

-Não pra mim, talvez agora eu me interesse por sapos...; eu suspirei cansada. –Príncipes ou _"Sasuke's"_ são complicados demais...

-Naruto tem namorada agora; Kakashi sorriu divertido e eu torci o nariz.

-Há outros sapos por ai; respondi.

-Isso quer dizer que Lee vai finalmente ter uma chance?

-Não, definitivamente, não; Kakashi troçava de mim, mas eu gostava quando usávamos daquele tom zombeteiro, tanto é que acabamos por esquecer dos olhos curiosos em nossa direção.

Kakashi não era mais apenas meu ex-professor, havia se tornado um amigo com o passar dos anos e por mais tempo que passássemos longe um do outro quando nos encontrávamos era sempre agradável e divertido. Rir junto dele me fazia bem, e nós sempre riamos juntos.

**

* * *

**

A cerimônia com a entrega dos diplomas foi mais longa e enfadonha do que eu esperava. Eu gaguejei no meio do meu discurso, mas nada foi mais constrangedor do que a forma maternal e coruja com que Tsunade-sama, depois de uns goles de saquê, decidiu me homenagear.

Tsunade-sama me abraçou tão forte que eu senti meus ossos estralarem e quase sufoquei. Naruto com toda certeza teria gostado de ter se sufocado contra aquele par de seios enormes, mas eu não. Na verdade eles me causavam inveja toda vez que olhava pra eles. _O mundo era mesmo injusto..._ Eu pensava.

Depois de me libertar do abraço mortal de minha mestra, percebi que num canto do salão Kakashi observava a cena e sorria. Por outro lado, os que não se divertiam em ver sua Hokage bêbada e dizendo bobagens me olhavam como se estivessem a ponto de soltar faíscas pelos olhos. Haviam muitos ali, que se achavam injustiçados por eu, segundo eles, ser "_a queridinha da Hokage"_ e por isso gozar de privilégios que eles não gozavam.

Isso não era verdade. O meu único privilegio era ter aulas particulares sobre ninjutsus médicos com ela, mas isso era algo que ultimamente Tsunade-sama cedia a qualquer um que realmente se interessasse pela profissão e não que a tivesse escolhido porque era o sonho do pai ou da mãe. Havia muitos ali que se formavam e graduavam sob essa condição.

Quando Shizune arrastou Tsunade-sama para longe de mim e do microfone, eu agradeci a todos os deuses, pois nessa hora Tsunade-sama já estava entrando em detalhes desnecessários sobre o quanto eu era especial, como:

_"Vejam só que garota linda! Inteligente e... poxa vida como é que ela anda sem namorado? Aposto que tem um monte de garotões solteiros nesse salão ansiosos por um minuto de sua atenção e..."._

_Arigatou Shizune-san!_ Eu a agradeceria depois e _muito_, pois minhas bochechas já ardiam e eu queria me esconder num buraco bem fundo. Os risinhos e burburinhos somados aos comentários maldosos estavam me fazendo ter vontade de tomar um foguete rumo a júpiter.

Suspirei e então rumei até a sacada. Precisava tomar um pouco de ar depois disso, assim como precisava deixar de ser o centro das atenções por pelo menos cinco anos. Tsunade-sama havia feito com que me olhassem como um objeto de leilão.

Recostei-me contra a sacada e fitei o céu escuro, o vento acariciava meu cabelo, mas não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo. Logo ouvi a voz de Kakashi atrás de mim.

-Com vontade de mudar de planeta? –ele sorriu e eu me voltei com uma expressão desolada.

-Ainda tem dúvidas quanto à isso?

-Não, acho que não; ele voltou a sorrir e então me entregou a taça com um liquido avermelhado que trazia nas mãos. –Tome, pode lhe fazer bem. É um ponche e tem pouca concentração de álcool.

Eu aceitei e beberiquei a bebida com gosto de morango enquanto ele me observava em silencio.

-Agora sim, você está parecendo o meu pai; trocei com ele.

Kakashi sorriu e então se aproximou de mim tirando a taça de minhas mãos. Quis protestar, mas ele me impediu. Puxou-me pela mão e eu resisti alguns segundos sem entender.

-Há um jeito fácil de resolver isso; ele ponderou e então apontou o salão atrás de si. –Dance comigo!

-Como?

-Dance comigo. Foi por isso que você me convidou não? Pra ser o seu par no baile e pelo que eu saiba, um dos deveres de um par é dançar quando a música toca no salão. A não ser que você não aprecie a musica que esta tocando agora; ele completou.

-Não, não é isso; eu gesticulei enquanto meus olhos buscavam a imagem do salão atrás dos ombros dele. –É que essa musica, bem, essa música, ela é...

_Ela era melosa_, romântica, e os casais no salão – a grande maioria –, dançavam de rosto colado. A idéia de fazer isso com ele me instigava e também assustava. Será que eu queria mesmo sentir as mãos dele em contato com a minha pele, como Ino havia dito? Pensar nessa possibilidade fez-me arrepiar inteira, um arrepio estranho que me fez corar.

_-Eu não mordo Sakura... pelo menos não sem permissão..._

-O que? –meus olhos se arregalaram e então percebi que ele sorria de uma forma diferente, talvez, com um toque incomum de malicia.

-É só uma dança Sakura; ele completou voltando à seriedade. –E eu sei que você esperou por isso a noite toda.

_-Presunçoso!_ –eu o acusei franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços e ele sorriu divertido.

-Eu disse que você esperou a noite toda para poder dançar, como qualquer formando nessa festa, mas se quer saber, nunca ninguém reclamou de ter de dançar comigo, mesmo eu indo poucas vezes em festas do tipo. Vamos?

-Vamos; eu sorri vencida e deixei que ele me guiasse até o salão.

Dessa vez eu ignorei toda e qualquer pessoa a nossa volta. Eu sabia que eles iriam olhar pra nós dois daquela forma estranha, como se fossemos uma aberração. Kakashi era mesmo habilidoso e tão logo segurou uma de minhas mãos e repousou a outra sobre minha cintura. A ponta dos dedos dele tocou em uma minúscula área descoberta em minhas costas e minha pele se eriçou.

-Tudo bem? –ele indagou e aí sim eu corei. Respondi com a cabeça que sim e então passei a fitar os pés dele.

Demorei tempo demais nesse ato e tão logo ele voltou a falar.

-Não se preocupe, prometo que não vou pisar no seu pé...

Eu sorri mais relaxada ante a brincadeira e deixei-me rodopiar junto dele pelo salão. Aquele era o primeiro baile em que eu de fato estava acompanhada, e eu não soube dizer se era por isso, mas estar nos braços dele ouvindo aquela música parecia me deixar mais leve.

Não sei como tive tamanha coragem, mas decorridos cinco minutos de música e rodopios eu recostei a cabeça contra o peito dele. Ele não pareceu se incomodar e eu mantive aquela posição confortável ouvindo os batimentos do seu coração.

Minha mão livre segurou o casaco dele. Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom... Suas roupas. Ou melhor... _Ele._ Como nunca havia percebido isso antes? Só mesmo estando muito perto dele, como eu estava agora, para poder sentir aquele cheiro amadeirado e entorpecente. Sentia-me envolvida naquela presença máscula. Protegida.

Era simplesmente delicioso estar nos braços dele.

Quando os dedos dele subiram vagarosamente por minhas costas alguns milímetros, eu prendi a respiração. Era exatamente como Ino havia me descrito que seria: _prazeroso, perigoso, instigante._

Talvez eu realmente quisesse que ele me tocasse.

Senti-me suja com aquele pensamento. Eu sabia o que era aquilo, agora eu sabia. Era desejo, mas como sentir desejo por meu professor? Isso seria mais complicado do que voltar a me apaixonar por Sasuke.

Afastei-me bruscamente dele e corri de volta pra sacada, ou melhor, para além dela.

-Sakura...?

Eu já estava bem longe, quando ele chamou por mim.

**

* * *

**

_**Uma semana depois...**_

Ele não foi atrás de mim àquela noite e eu me senti feliz por isso. Não saberia explicar a ele o que havia sido aquilo. Ino me disse que eu havia sinalizado como um farol que era uma _virgem amedrontada, _mas aquilo não me incomodava. O que me incomodava é que eu não parava de pensar nele, Kakashi. Eu havia sentido no toque dele algo que não havia sentido até então, calor, desejo, libido. Era estranho demais sentir aquilo justamente por ele.

Graças a isso, eu terminei de ler aquele maldito livro. Isso foi outra besteira que eu cometi. Agora eu tinha sonhos que não tinha coragem de contar nem mesmo para o meu reflexo no espelho. Em todos eles havia Kakashi... Havia um homem de rosto desconhecido e havia beijos e caricias com esse homem.

Eu tinha de por um ponto final nisso, caso contrário iria evitá-lo pelo resto de minha vida e eu não queria isso. Minha carência não podia afetar nossa amizade daquele jeito. Eu tinha de voltar a vê-lo como meu professor, mas... Será mesmo que isso era possível?

Na sexta feira de manhã assim que cheguei ao hospital eu tive um susto. A noticia de que Kakashi estava mais uma vez internado lá me fez correr até o quarto em que ele estava. Fiquei sabendo por Shizune que Tsunade-sama o havia mandado à uma missão sem muita importância fora da vila, mas para ele chegar naquele estado a missão não havia sido tão simples assim. Kakashi só ficava naquele estado depois de usar o sharingan até o limite.

Lá estava ele, desmaiado naquela cama como muitas vezes eu já o havia visto antes, mas agora aquilo parecia me importar muito mais do que antes. O que seria de mim sem a presença dele? Nunca havia me perguntado antes, mas só de imaginar tal coisa um nó se formava em minha garganta. Era como se só agora eu tivesse descoberto que talvez ele tivesse sim, muito mais o que me ensinar.

Eu esperava aprender com Hatake Kakashi, o homem e não o ninja, coisas desconhecidas que ele despertara dentro de mim com um simples toque e uma dança...

_-Baka!_ –eu suspirei aliviada ao ver que ele dormia. Levei a mão gentilmente até sua testa e o acariciei com carinho, gesto que provavelmente eu não teria coragem de fazer com ele desperto. –Porque você se maltrata desse jeito, hein?

Fitei seu rosto mascarado por um bom tempo. Há alguns anos ele estivera ali, naquele mesmo lugar sem ela e coberto apenas por um lençol. Naruto quase não se conteve de curiosidade em espiar por debaixo do lençol e eu quase o soquei por tentar invadir a privacidade do nosso professor. Agora era eu que quase não me continha de vontade de abaixar aquela máscara e ver como era aquele rosto...

Coragem para isso, eu não tive, mas meus dedos aproveitaram para pelo menos sentir sob o tato como deveria ser aquele rosto.

Sobrancelhas, olhos... a cicatriz com sharingan. O maxilar anguloso, o nariz bem feito e reto. A boca...

Meus dedos demoraram mais tempo ali. Eu sonhava com os lábios dele toda noite, com os beijos que aquela boca podia me dar e nos meus sonhos aquilo era a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já havia experimentado.

Contornei o contorno indefinido sob o tecido até perceber o quão enganado Naruto estava sobre a aparência de Kakashi. Nada de lábios leporinos ou dentes fora do lugar... Seus lábios tinham um contorno perfeito e ao chegar a essa conclusão, eu não me contive. Reclinei-me sobre ele e aproximei minha boca da sua.

Eu o beijei.

O tecido da máscara me impedia de descobrir qual era o gosto daquela boca, mas o tato me permitia sentir o quão bom era ter meus lábios encaixados contra os dele. Ele me transmitiu calor e minha boca desejosa demorou a terminar aquele ato indecoroso. Quando por fim me afastei, meus dedos rumaram até minha boca.

Aquele havia sido meu primeiro beijo.

Ao enfiar as mãos em meu jaleco percebi algo, o livro, que devia lhe devolver. Em parte alguma daquele quarto havia um exemplar dele. Sempre que ficava ali, um dos pedidos de Kakashi era ter um Icha Icha em mãos para passar o tempo.

Havia chegado o momento certo.

Retirei o livro de dentro do bolso e o pus sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.

_-Arigatou... Obrigada por finalmente me fazer sentir mulher..._

Meus passos foram lentos até que chegasse até a porta, e eu não me voltei para trás em momento algum. Futuramente porem eu descobriria que devia ter olhado pra trás.

Os olhos de Kakashi estavam abertos, ele suspirou e então voltou a fechá-los, porem não mais dormiu...

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**N.a:** E aí pessoal curtiram? Minha primeira fic Kakashi e Sakura, então não me atirem pedras sim? Outra coisa, vocês acham que essa fic merece uma continuação? Porque a minha idéia é continuar, mas não sei se devo... rsrs

_**Analu**_, querida, espero de coração que tenha gostado do presente! Ah e claro, me diz depois se também espera uma continuação!

Um grande bju e um forte abraço à todos!

_**P.s**__**:**_ _**DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE?! XD**_


End file.
